A prepaid mobile communication device (e.g., a user equipment (UE)) may be referred to as a pay-as-you-go mobile phone, a pay-as-you-talk mobile phone, a pay and go mobile phone, etc. A prepaid UE may include a device for which credit is purchased to use the UE in advance of service use. The purchased credit is used to pay for wireless services, from a particular carrier, when the services are accessed or consumed. If there is no available credit, then access to the requested service is denied by the particular carrier. Users of prepaid UEs may purchase the credit using a variety of payment mechanisms.